


Sexual Education

by MahoganyDoodles



Series: Pop Culture [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Choking, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Vegeta, per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles
Summary: After a party at the Briefs’ where the Z Gang implies Vegeta is less than knowledgeable when it comes to sex, he sets out on a mission to show Bulma just how wrong they are.





	Sexual Education

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Pop Culture Chapter 6, it just didn’t fit tonally with the rest of the work as there is 0% humor and 100% filth, soooooooo here y’all go enjoy some SMUT, definitely not necessary to read previous work as this is pretty much PWP.

“Yeah, bye!” Bulma called out as she slammed the door shut, collapsing against it in relief. It was a miracle that nothing had been blown up or destroyed over the course of the evening. She deserved a good night’s sleep. 

She had just reached her door when she was shoved roughly against the wall. 

Onyx eyes crackling with energy met hers. God, she did not need to play emotional laborer right now. She needed to go the fuck to sleep. 

“Look, Vegeta, just ignore all the stuff they said. You have nothing to worry about, being inexperienced is totally normal and fine and they’re really assholes for even comment—”

A snarl cut her off. “I’m not bothered, because it’s not true. I am  _ plenty _ experienced and intend to show you that, woman.”

Bulma snorted. “Yeah,  _ okay, _ Vegeta—”

Wind whipped past her as she was swept up and whirled into her room, emitting a small squeak as he kicked the door shut behind her. 

* * *

Her back hit the wall, knocking the air out of her almost as much as Vegeta’s heavy presence looming closer. 

Boxing her in, he rested both hands against the wall on either side of her head. If Bulma had gotten her wish all those years ago, Shenron couldn’t have conjured a more perfect image than the one that stood in front of her. Sharp cheekbones, chiseled muscles, and something that was identifiably masculine all illuminated in the pale moonlight.

A step forward and she would be touching him: her hand raised unconsciously as she began the first motion forward.

The air rushed out of her lungs as she hit the wall again, hard—Vegeta’s hand wrapped around her throat, pinning her in place. His head tilted to the side, stare laser-focused and his eyes  _ burned _ as they never broke from hers. A flash of pink across his lips and his tongue was gone again, replaced by a feral grin and his body leaning in closer and closer until he hovered just next to her ear, breath ghosting over her skin.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Bulma flushed, skin pricking as heat swept across her body. Breath rasping as his grip tightened oh so pleasantly, the edge of her senses heightening letting her just  _ feel _ his taut form pressed against her body. His fingers tightened ever so slightly more, the pressure almost too much but fuck, she did not mind because remembering that although she had tamed the lethal Vegeta, this animal still lived deep underneath, made her heart pound faster and her skin oversensitive as he lightly traced up her arm. 

His gloved fingers continued their trail, skimming just over her skin and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. “I meant what I said. I’m going to show you that the Prince of All Saiyans can do every. single. one. of the filthy things you humans occupy your time obsessing over and that you will feel far greater pleasure than you’ve ever felt with that pathetic weakling.” He was skimming over her shoulder now, hand gliding up to her cheekbone until it slipped backwards into her cerulean locks. His fist tightened. Hard.

Utterly pinned in place, a moan slipped past her lips as he angled her head towards his, the other hand keeping her body pressed against the wall. She had always needed to be in command, in control, and she had never imagined that letting go could touch something deep and primal within her, something she didn’t know her soul needed. 

His mouth collided with hers. 

Every time they’d teased each other in the past it was with tense nerves on his end and she always knew they would stop after they’d barely started, but this time he was the one leading the charge, dragging her alongside of him and they were going to reach the finish line, no backing out. 

He’d clearly learned, immediately setting a bruising pace with his lips that she was hard-pressed to keep up with. She melted into his controlling embrace, every point of contact with his body tingling with refreshed need. Swiping his tongue across her lips, he sought entrance, sucking her bottom lip firmly between his teeth. A groan escaped her, hands seizing the fabric of his shirt to drag him even closer. 

She gasped as he crashed into her. Stars danced behind her eyes as the force of his grip pressed ever harder against her throat, the edges of her vision blurring even with her eyes closed tight. 

Air flooded her throat, suddenly freed from the pressure. Her eyes shot open as she inhaled deeply to find Vegeta’s on her, flashing with concern. It was there then gone—a fleeting vision, but yet Vegeta didn’t move. 

Bulma waved a hand. “I’m fine, I swear.”

Vegeta quirked a brow. “Oh?”

Her eyes steeled, spine straightening. “I’m not about to back out. I’m more than strong enough to take  _ you _ on.”

The predatory grin was back in place. Big mistake. “Then get on your knees.”

Bulma balked. “What?”

“You heard me. You’re going to put your mouth on my cock, just like that fat little pig said.” He leaned in, dropping his lips to her neck and sucking a line of tender skin up to her earlobe. “Or are you going to back out?” he whispered.

She didn’t let their gaze break as she slowly slid down his body, hands coming to settle on his hips. Her fingers trailed along his waistband, nimbly slipping along the border between skin and cotton, conscientious to just avoid the bulge at the front of his pants. Her eyes were still locked on his, fingers moving of their own accord. “Tell me this is what you want.” His face flashed. Uncertainty, perhaps.

She squeezed his ass hard. “Or are you going to back out?”

He scoffed. “Get on with it.”

A smirk played on Bulma’s lips. Oh, now he wanted her to rush?

Her hands slid further down his ass, resting on the sensitive muscles on the back of his legs before she skimmed lightly up the inside of his thighs, avoiding where he wanted her to touch him most and his body shuddered under her fingertips. Shifting under her hold, his shirt rode up, exposing the smooth tanned skin of his obliques; she chased the movement, pressing a harsh kiss to his wired skin.

He shuddered against her lips. “After all your talk, now you choose to delay?” he growled.

“Impatient, are we?” Bulma grinned, winking as she blew him another kiss. 

She tugged on his waistband, cock springing free. Well fuck. His cock, thick and veined stood at attention, far larger than she would have guessed for someone of such short stature. That was certainly more than a little intimidating, but of course someone so obsessed with being better than everyone else would have a cock to be proud of as well. She licked her lips, bringing them to the tip of his cock. Time to take him down a peg or two.

She sucked deep, taking him all the way to the hilt.

A strangled gasp left him, hands falling forward to press against the wall to support himself. His knees buckled and she repeated the motion, drawing another round of breathy pants from the Saiyan.

She gagged; she had  _ not  _ been ready for that after just being choked by a superhuman with a control complex, but his whimpers had been  _ entirely _ worth it. 

Pulling back, she licked a thick stripe up the bottom of his cock and he shuddered again, hands clenching into fists and biting down _ hard _ on his lower lip. Her tongue slipped out, circling the glans before sucking his head fully between her lips, lips pursing as she increased the pressure on his cock, head bobbing up and down as she tugged at his shaft with her free hand. 

Firm hands grasped her shoulder, dragging her upwards to land against the wall. She grinned. “Had enough? Thought you were  _ plenty experienced and intended to show _ —”

In a flash his hands were spreading her legs and hauling her onto his shoulders before he straightened, pushing her body up the wall and her dress up her thighs and her trembling legs directly onto his face.

“Do all humans smell this vulgar up close, or is it just my cock getting you so  _ soaked?" _ Bulma moaned, trying to twist out of her vulnerable position. His hand pressed firmly against her chest, pinning her to the wall.  _ “Stay.” _ His eyes flashed dangerously.

He inhaled. _ Focus. _

His nose nuzzled deeper against her flesh, prompting a soft gasp to escape the woman’s lips. Pressing more firmly against her, her scent overwhelmed and intoxicated his senses. Delicious.

A noise of frustration interrupted his reverie. “Tch. And you say I’m impatient.” His hand shifted to grasp her breast, squeezing sharply, his other coming up to skate along the silky lace between her legs. Fabric shifted, his finger dragging it to the side.

He hesitated. And stayed there, just a beat too long.

“Keep using your fingers. Let me show you.”

A huff of exasperation passed his lips. “I don’t need your advice.”

Bulma snorted. “I’m just telling you what _ I _ like.” Not really. But he didn’t need to know that, and as far as Bulma was concerned he wasn’t going to get the opportunity to learn what other women did or didn’t like.

The wall scraped against her back as she was suddenly pushed higher and higher, hand having slipped from her breast to spread her legs further apart. And boy, was she grateful for high ceilings and short boyfriends when her back arched higher still and wetness flooded her thighs, lost in the sensation of his fingers tracing along the part of her folds.

His fingers scissored, opening her to his view, before he paused again, fingers skimming to a stop along the flesh absentmindedly.

Bulma arched against him again. “Kami, just admit you don’t know what you’re doing and let me help you!”

The Saiyan smirked, fingers slipping from top to bottom, quirking an eyebrow at her intake of breath when he passed over her opening. “Fine. I may not know much… but I am a quick learner.” He swiped his fingers upwards, dancing just above the place she desperately wanted him to plunge them, before continuing to move upwards, tracing across every inch of her flesh. 

His fingers skittered across the top of her mound and she gasped at the sudden sensations near her clit. He smelled blood in the water, circling closer and closer until she was convulsing in his arms, groaning at every pass. “Oh, and you like that too? Vulgar indeed.”

Bulma nodded her assent frantically, twisting in his arms trying to draw him closer and closer to the spot she wanted, no  _ needed, _ him to touch.

She could feel the grin against her skin, his satisfaction at making her unravel at the seams. His mouth inched higher, lips glossing over the place his fingers had been mere seconds ago, tongue slipping out to lap at her center. Firm, bold strokes that became concentrated at her clit, lathing each side with attention which she writhed and contorted under his grip.

“Fingers.” Bulma gasped again. It was too much, but not enough. Too too too much—

They slipped against the wetness there, coating as they dabbled along the outer rim, just out of reach of where she truly needed them. He had just started to slip one digit inside, her whole body shuddering around the intrusion, when his hand withdrew and his lips with it and her world inverted.

Gasping and unfocused, she tried to set her gaze on the sight above her from where she had been flipped upside-down, a strong arm pinning her lower body to his chest.

Vegeta’s fingers still traced along her slit, his mouth haphazardly placed along her thigh. “Having a little too much fun, I think, when it can be _ both  _ our pleasure at the same time, as your friends had the delight of informing me this morning.” He nudged his erection towards her mouth. “Time to rectify that, I think.”

His mouth descended back onto her body, at the same time his cock forced its way back into her throat, causing her to gag while his fingers pressed into her as well. But _ fuck  _ was he good at this for someone who had absolutely no reason to be. And Bulma Briefs was not someone who lost, she gave as good as she got, and as far as she was concerned this was a competition. 

She sank down the length of his cock, letting her mouth wrap around his girth. His movements stuttered, tongue pausing momentarily as his whole body shuddered and tried to regain his focus. He was too close for her not to win. 

Channeling her determination, her lips raised and fell again and again, the unusual position only serving to focus her even when she should have been utterly out of control. She could feel the bunching of his muscles under her lips, and the tightening of her own body in a race to see who could persuade the other to reach climax first. 

He came with a cry, collapsing against her body and pinning it to the wall, heaving deeply. His fingers lingered, never leaving her vulva and she swallowed thickly, feeling the taste of him rush down her throat before he slipped from her lips. 

He sank slowly down, her body collapsing on the floor as he allowed her to rest in his post-orgasmic haze. 

“So, looks like I win?”

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open, fire burning brighter than anytime she had challenged him before. “With a display as weak as that? Hardly.”

He recovered himself, pushing off the floor to sweep her body into his arms and over his shoulder, carrying her towards the balcony connected to her bedroom. She squeaked in protest, pounding on his back, only to earn a smack on the ass in retaliation. He kicked open the doors and a flood of cool air licked at her partially exposed body, causing her to shiver.

He bent her back over the edge of the railing, spreading her legs to expose her to him, fingers tracing up and down her oversensitized thighs in the cool air. 

“If you thought I would allow you to remain unsatisfied… you were mistaken. A Saiyan always achieves victory.” He began tracing his fingers along her inner lips again, coating them in her juices before nudging a single finger to her entrance. “And I intend to achieve victory more than once tonight.” His finger pressed in sharply, shocking Bulma as her body adjusted, pressing far deeper than she would have herself with so little preparation. She winced. A little painful. 

His eyes narrowed and he withdrew slightly, shallowing his motions. Her body adjusted around him and she moaned, thrusting back in response. He smirked and reclaimed control then continued to push deeper, probing spots she had never been touched before, turning her into a shaky, shivery mess. She twisted her body again, trying to draw him in further, groaning as he curled his fingers and scraped across the most sensitive spot. 

He withdrew and she whimpered her displeasure until he began stroking her steadily with two fingers, dipping them both in her dripping wetness before plunging back in, stretching her around the combined volume of two rather than one. His palm hit her clit, over and over again as his fingers drove deep inside her, driving her mad with need and causing the sensation he had been building to spill over the edge, sobbing out her pleasure as his fingers never stilled, continuing to work her through her orgasm. 

She lay gasping against the solid rock, fluttering about his fingers when he drew away and flipped her over, bending her stomach across the railing. 

He draped himself across her back, grabbing her hair and dragging her neck back so he could nip at her ear. “You like public, don’t you? I remember how you acted that night at the club… reminding all those other humans that you’re  _ mine, _ drove you wild didn’t it?” He slipped his fingers into her still pulsing cunt. “Do you want me to mark you again?”

She sobbed, nodding in acquiescence. She would give him anything to keep this feeling going. 

She felt him pressing against her entrance and  _ how was he ready to go again when he just came less than ten minutes ago _ but logic be damned, he was firm and solid and pushing against her and she gasped as he sheathed himself in one stroke. 

He gasped in stilted admiration, the still pulsing aftershocks of her orgasm milking his cock as he set a steady rhythm inside of her, noting each and every one of her moans and setting the pace to target each movement that drew one from her. 

She was being fucked over her railing, where anyone looking from outside could see her and she hadn’t even taken off her dress and it was the single absolute filthiest thing she’d ever done and she was doing it with someone who’d never even had sex before. And yet, he was giving her more pleasure than she had ever felt in her life. 

His hand slipped around her hip, fingers finding her clit and circling, circling, until it was too much and too soon and not again and she was clenching around him at the same time she felt his roar, his collapse against her back. 

Exhausted, but determined not to let him go, she tightly grasped the arms that wrapped around her chest in his post coital-haze. They rested like that for some time, savoring the moment.

The cool air finally roused her eventually and she broke free of his arms, dragging herself to the bathroom to clean up before he could escape. And when she came back, cleaner and sated, he still hadn’t moved, eyes fixed on a distant point as he leaned over the railing. 

She lured him to bed with promises of sleep and gravity room upgrades and food before she collapsed under the covers, utterly spent from their activities. As she drifted off the sleep he remained beside her, taking in her exhausted form with reborn eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so if ya got any feedback hmu please, hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S. I am p casual about choking because I have a long-term partner that I am quite comfortable with BUT you should always definitely do your research and have conversations with any sexual partners if you/they are unfamiliar with the practice but want to try it, SAFE SEX Y'ALL
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MahoganyDoodles) and Discord under the same name!


End file.
